


Nightmare x Parodia - Blossoming Love (oneshot)

by CTtrajan



Series: Cactusmare [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, IM, Oh god, Other, sigh, what do I even tag this, yes guys its a skeleton and a fucking Cactus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtrajan/pseuds/CTtrajan
Summary: Within a coffee shop, Nightmare finds his eyes drawn irresistibly to a newcomer. Try as he might, he feels drawn to her......I'm so fucking sorry for what you're about to read. It started as me teasing @keyboard_made_of_glass about on of nebs tags on nebs art but uh, I've ended up writing quite a bit for it.
Relationships: Nightmare/Parodia
Series: Cactusmare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Nightmare x Parodia - Blossoming Love (oneshot)

Nightmare groaned as he stumbled back from his outing, pumping a fist onto the table. Error and Killer jumped, the former scowling as his cards scattered onto the table. Concerned, Cross looked back at the table from his stance at the sink, making drinks.

"Everything alright Nightmare?"

He grumbled back.

"I'm in a bad mood. Shut up."

Error rolled his eyelights, stacking his cards up again.

"Of course you are, you haven't had your morning coffee have you?"

Grunting, he didn't deny the fact and Killer tilted his head.

"Why don't you have it? You just came back from your favourite coffee shop. And," he perked up, "speaking of, where's my milkshake?"

A glare was shot in his direction, followed by Nightmare muttering.

"I didn't get it. Was distracted."

Silence swooped in and settled over all of them. Nightmare was direct and forceful- he was never  _ distracted _ . Interest piqued, Cross finished with Error's hot chocolate and placed the mug next to him, careful not to touch him as he slid to the door.

"Then do you want me to go grab them for you?"

Groaning again, Nightmare shrugged.

"Do what you wanna do."

Killer cheered as Cross playfully scoffed at the act.

"That's great cos I'm going to."

The next day, Nightmare took a deep breath before he entered the shop, determined not to let his eyes wander this time. It had been a surprise to see them last time but he was determined for his coffee no matter how pretty the newcomer was. Sauntering up to the counter and growling at any other customer that was in line before him, Nightmare's goopy tentacles slithered behind him, leaving trails of black. Instantly recognising him, the cashier froze with a smile on his face.

"Hello there sir, how can I help you?"

Nightmare scowled.

"A large black coffee and medium cherry milkshake."

"C-Coming right away."

As he waited, Nightmare drummed his fingers on the counter impatiently, avoiding looking at the New One. It made him angry just thinking about it. How dare this shop take them in? How dare that thing make him feel so nervous? How dare his heart beat a little faster looking at them! These kind of weak emotions were for Dream to handle, why should he get more on top of his workload?

"Oh so you've noticed our newest addition?"

Nightmare blinked. Having returned, the cashier's voice made him realise he'd ended up staring at them after all and a turquoise flush dust his cheeks faintly as he haughtily looked at the cashier. Quickly slipping him the money, he snapped at the other.

"Who says you had to know?"

Nervously chuckling, the cashier gave him the change and exchanged something that made Nightmare's heart stop.

"Her name's Parodia, can't talk much of course but we call her Parodia-chan a lot of the time."

It was hard to say that Nightmare spending all night awake was abnormal. He hardly slept after all. But spending the entire night thinking of Parodia was definitely abnormal and he hated it but… even so he couldn't stop. The bright flower she kept atop her head. The spiky exterior she seemed to have. The quiet allure of her constant silence. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of her and the emerald colour staring back at him from behind the counter. Wait this wasn't right, he was Nightmare! He was literally a lord of negativity with evil lackeys at his beck and call. Why was he melting over this one Parodia?

...Maybe because she was really, really cute.

Over the course of a few days, Nightmare found his crush was growing deeper and deeper. He found himself going back to the coffee shop other than the mornings, purely to order something and then stare as she stood around. Ordering a mocha, he picked an obscure and hidden seat where no one would bother him and used his tentacles to lash out at any who tried. But no matter how long he watched, he knew in his black rotten heart that Parodia would never feel the same way. He wished he could grow closer to her, peeling off the spikes she protected herself with, exposing the softer side she had within and take care of her and all of her needs. Meanwhile, the other sanses began to get curious, whispering amongst themselves and creating conspiracy theories over who it could be. They were all dead certain it was the cashier/barista of the shop. Resolving to get to the bottom of the matter, Cross offered to accompany Nightmare as he went to get coffee.

"Sure who cares."

Was Nightmare's grunted answer as they trudged inside. They ordered, got their drinks and then sat down. Nightmare laser focused his attention on Cross, who was thinking over the barista's interaction and how much of a chance Nightmare had. It was hard to keep his interest on the mumbling skeleton so Nightmare felt his eyes wander around, flicking to Parodia who was just behind the counter looking pretty as always. Sighing, he gazed at her longer, only snapping out of it when Cross's jaw fell open. Dumbfounded and stunned, Cross asked in shock.

"Dude… are you making goo goo eyes at a c a c t u s?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Yes I just wrote this about a fucking cactus. Yes it hurt me immensely. Do not assume for One Second I had a straight face while writing this, this was PAINFUL.


End file.
